Antennas may be used in various applications, such as with respect to cellular phone communication, satellite reception, remote sensing, military communication, and the like. As an example, printed circuit antennas generally provide low-cost, light-weight, low-profile structures that are relatively easy to mass produce. These antennas may be designed in arrays and used for radio frequency systems, such as identification of friend/foe (IFF) systems, radar, electronic warfare systems, signals intelligence systems, line-of-sight communication systems, satellite communication systems, and the like.
A known antenna includes a feed line that is configured to send and receive signals, and a ground plate. To send a signal through an antenna, a bias voltage is applied through the feed line, which then radiates from the end of the feed line. The ground plate is configured to guide a shape of the emitted radiation from the feed line.
A cylindrical antenna is a known type of antenna that includes an outer cylindrical conductor, which provides a ground plate, and a central wire, which provides a feed line. The outer cylindrical conductor is a tubular structure that acts as a signal collector, while the central wire acts as a transmitter and receiver. Typically, a cylindrical antenna includes a dielectric fill between the central wire and the ground plate. The dielectric fill may include a plastic, Teflon, or the like.
The shape of an antenna causes a shape of a field emitted from and received by the antenna to be at a particular angle. When the antenna is pointed in a particular direction, reception of the field is greatest in relation to the particular direction. However, if a field or signal is off axis from the direction, reception may be attenuated or otherwise degraded.
Further, many antenna assemblies include multiple antenna units in an array. When all the antenna units are pointed in the same direction, a phase angle error may occur as a signal or field wave is received by such an assembly. For example, certain antenna units receive the signal or field wave before other antenna units, which may cause phase errors. Phase array antenna assemblies typically compensate for such phase errors in order to ensure desired signal resolution. However, methods for compensating for phase errors may be complex, and consume time and energy.
A need exists for improved and efficient methods of reducing phase and coupling errors associated with phase array antennas.